Changeling: return of a hero
by bbthechamp1
Summary: when beast boy is kicked off the team he's forced to live on his own, after witnessing a horrible death he leaves the country. what will happen when he returns, who is this new villain that wants to see him suffer? "the man who seeks revenge digs two graves." please! R&R rated M for blood, heavy violence, language, and lemon
1. one jurney ends as another one begins

Chapter:1

One journey ends as another one begins...

The dark formidable figure stood in the shadow atop a large water tower looking down into the city with his binoculars

"this damn city has no hope." the figure said as it continued to look around, "aahhh there we go." he continued as he watched a man hold a women up with a gun and run off with her purse into an ally a couple blocks up.

"its scum like you that make me hate this world." the figure said said to himself as he pulled a grappling gun out and shot into the distance.

(back alley)

the robber stood in the ally panting as he tried to recover his breath. He rummaged through the purse as his heavy breathing slowed

"seventy...ninety..one hundred...one fifty...two hundred, that's enough for an 8-ball of charlie." the petty thief triumphantly said

"didn't your mother ever teach you never to play with drugs?" a very ominous voice asked

"who the hell just said that?" the robber asked as he looked around

"don't worry about it." the voice continued

"tell me who you are right now!"

"right now id say I'm your worst nightmare."

"you don't scare me...i-i have a gu-" the robber was cut off by a knee to the gut, followed by being lifted by his collar and pinned against the ally wall.

"here's a tip don't threaten someone with a gun unless it has a clip." the voice said as he delivered a head but to the robber causing his nose and lip to bleed and possibly break

"who are you?" the robber asked in great fear

"call me...changeling." the man said as he delivered a bone crushing right hook to the robber knocking

him out clean and possibly giving him a sever concussion.

"this city has become such a shit hole in the seven years I've been gone.", changeling said to himself as he squatted on top of a gargoyle, on jump city's highest skyscraper that over looked jump city bay "and the titans tower, the so called emblem of hope, a bunch of bullshit if you ask me, they probably have to be the worst of the worst.

(flashback)

"get the hell out and stay out." robin yelled to beast boy as he pushed him to the ground outside and closed the door.

(end flashback)

"robin, the titans, and this city made me into the monster that I am today, it all started about seven years ago after the incident in Tokyo, for some reason robin felt that I wasn't superior enough to be on the team, at first it wasn't that bad he would just yell at me, but after a while he would bully me, than we would start getting into nasty fights, all of which I would loose badly. He would have team meetings, and social gatherings without me and he'd even kick me out of the tower from time to time. I was spiraling into a deep depression, until one day...Terra returned from the dead somehow, this was the happiest day of my life, but that didn't last very long, apparently she wasn't interested in me any longer,"

(flashback)

knock..knock..knock

"come in."Terra yelled as she typed away on her laptop

"hey there Terra." beast boy said as he entered his room with something behind his back

"oh...hi" Terra said dryly

"whats up."beast boy asked with his trade mark grin

"nothing." Terra said eyes never leaving her laptop screen

"that's cool." beast boy remarked moving closer to Terra

"yup," Terra said as she looked up at beast boy who was uncomfortably close "what's that you have behind your back?"

"a surprise."

"lets see it"

"well I have a couple of questi-"

"ugh, I don't have time for this!, what is it?" Terra said rolling her eyes

"this." beast boy said as he placed a heart shaped mirror, that held jewelry down on her coffee table, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off

"what the hell?" Terra thought to herself as she walked over to her open window and threw it out onto the rocky shore below.

(end flashback)

"That next morning I found that damn thing destroyed on the shore below right outside of her window, I was angry to say the least, but that wasn't what got me pissed off it was the fact that a couple weeks later she started to flirt with robin, and they started to become attracted to each-other, one morning, the morning I will never forget, he embarrassed me in front of her."

(flashback)

"yo beast boy get my cereal off the counter for me." robin said as he tickled Terra on the couch

"whatever." beast boy mumbled to himself as he grabbed robin's cereal off the counter and walked it over to robin, but just as he arrived he tripped over a cord connected to the game station, and split it all over robin and Terra

"what the fuck!" Terra yelled

" yea what the fuck beast boy!, clean this shit up right now...matter of fact lick it up" robin yelled

"no way!" beast boy yelled

"lick it up or your off the team!"

"you cant do that."

"watch me." robin said as he pulled out his bow-staff.

Beast boy looked around at his horrified teammates, with the exception of Terra, he sunk his head as he went on his hand and knees and began to lick up the mess.

(end flashback)

"this is why I hate the titans, on that day they did nothing to help me out, and this is why I hate robin especially, ever since then I spiraled into a deep depression, the titan started going out to eat with out me, they would leave me out of the missions, they would even stop buying food for me, so id spend mist of my time outside of the tower looking for something to eat. It was almost as if I wasn't on the team, once in a while cyborg and starfire would visit me in my room, and after that stopped, probably because robin told them not too...damn scumbag. But after awhile of being lonely someone very unexpectedly showed up...it was raven, we talked about things, she brought me some food and left, she did this about three times and this would last all of five minutes, I started to have a soft spot for her, but there was no way I was expecting the feeling to be mutual. Days later I was on my way to the common room when I passed Terra's room, her door was wide open and no one was inside...so I went in

(flashback)

"Terra?...Terra u there?" beast boy asked as he entered her room carefully surveying the area "anyone here?"

"you've got mail!" Terra's laptop sounded causing beast boy to jump

"why is Terra's computer wide open?" beast boy asked himself as he took a seat on her couch and began to use the computer "looks like Terra was having a little chat with robin, lets see wat they were talking about..."

(9:55pm)robin: hey baby

(9:55pm)Terra: hi sexy

(9:56pm)robin:what are you doing tonight?

(9:56pm)Terra: nothing wanna get together?;)

(9:57pm)robin: sure, I just got more condoms so we can fuck again tonight

(9:57pm)Terra:really!, OK what about starfire?

(9:57pm)Robin: don't worry about her just get here soon

(9:58pm)Terra: OK be there in a sec

"looks like Terra was in a rush to fuck robin that explains why her door is wide open; I really don't know if I should be angry, sad or surprised at this" beast boy thought to himself

"you've got mail!" the laptop went off again

"its 10:49, would I have enough time to check her mail?, whatever ill just do it..." beast boy selected the tab that read new message.

"Three new messages from anonymous," beast boy said as he read them

don't forget our plan child, destroy the titans and ill keep my part of the deal up with you

"Terra's working for Slade, I cant believe this!" beast boy said as he got up and walked towards the door

"what the hell are you doing in my room?" Terra asked as she stood by the door in a pink robe

"nothing just loo-"

"wait till robin finds out about this!" Terra yelled as ran towards robins room

(end flash back)

"I tried my best explaining what happened to robin and the titans but no one believed me robin again ended beating the life outta my ass, this time he kicked me off the team, as I left the other titans didn't bother making any eye contact with me, except raven she looked really sad, saddest I've ever seen her, when we made eye contact she just put her hood up and looked the other way. I didn't bother packing, I just left in tears, it was late, I was starving, and I had nowhere to go. After a couple of days living homeless on the streets, I remembered about the doom patrol, I ended up flying out to east Hampton, new york to live with them. Life was going really well for a long time until one day something really fucked up happened."

(flashback)

"take Rita and hide!"Mento yelled to beast boy

"where?" beast boy asked as he lifted Rita up

"anywhere!" Mento yelled as he mentally put a fire out.

Beast boy carried the unconscious body of Rita Farr A.K.A Elista women to his room avoiding multiple explosions throughout the mansion, as soon as beast boy reached his room he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, as he fell over he saw a blurry figure in red, he stared at her for a couple of seconds before he fell unconscious.

"where am I?" beast boy asked himself as he soon came to the realization that Rita was nowhere to be found, and that his hands were cuffed to the door

"how did I end up here...and where is Rita!" he asked himself as he tugged at the cuffs bounding him to the door

"i have to find her!," he said as he turned into an ant and climbed under the door and reverted back to human form "Rita?" he yelled as he ran around the mansion frantically looking for Rita. When he entered the basement he fell to his knees and stared at the most grotesque scene hes ever witnessed in his life

"why!" beast boy screamed as tears rushed down his face.

What beast boy had witnessed was the dead body of Rita Farr suspended in mid-air by a noose around her neck, she appeared to be raped and tortured , her naked body was cut open from her chest down to her pelvis, her intestines hung out , her ribs punctured her lungs, and her eyes were wide open as if frozen in her state of terror, blood saturated the walls, and the floor, Rita herself, there was a pool of blood under her getting longer as the blood dripped out of her lifeless body.

Beast boy moved towards her, as if ready to cut her down, when a very weak voice was heard in the room.

"no Garfield...go now, this place is wired and timed to blow in less than a minute." a very weak and bloody Mento struggled to say.

"what about you?" beast boy asked as he advanced towards him.

"leave m-me to die, it will be better that way." Mento dais as he lifted his shirt revealing a bomb strapped to him.

"NO! I cant!" beast boy said as he tried to disable the large bomb.

"no! Save yourself," Mento yelled as he used the last of his power and blew a chunk out of the wall "go now!"

"i love you!" beast boy yelled as he ran towards the opening in the wall, he looked back once more "who did this?" he asked

"the doo-"BOOM! Mento was cut off by the explosion, the mansion blew up sending beast boy about two hundred feet into the woods, alive but pretty badly banged up

(end flashback)

" I was alone with no one to support me, no where to stay, nothing to eat ...nothing. I was again homeless, and starving. That all changed one day when I hit the lotto , it wasn't that much just eight hundred dollars, so the first thing I did was take a plane out to Africa, I ended up staying for five years. A lot happened during my stay in Africa, first off I learned of the death of someone very near to me, king Tawaba, he was killed about two years prior by two foreigners, that took a deep toll on me, he was like a father to me, he helped me through the death of my parents and practically raised me.

When I got over his death I was recommended to join a group called sin-tzu noir, it was basically a cult that trained you in various martial arts and helped you unlock your true potential. I was trained in African jiu jitzu, mauy thai, kung-fu, judo, wu-shu, ninjitzu, teakwondo, samba, and gymnastics, we also learned to master all different types of weapons, we learned the art of stealth, they also taught never to show mercy. Hey wiped my ass into shape, after five years of that training I was better than any Olympic athlete, I could lift more than a thousand pounds, I was as fast as a horse, and I learned to be a man. Life was good, just when I thought my luck couldn't get any better I struck gold...about ten trillion dollars worth of it, I gave three trillion to my tribe and took the rest back with me to America. Just before I left I was given more information on Tawaba's killers."

(flashback)

"ahh Garfield, so sad you have to leave soon, I was hoping you would stay longer." nomuula said as he walked with Garfield through the airport.

"i wish I could stay longer but I have a calling back at jump city in America." Garfield answered

"yes, this is true, and I'm going to miss you very very much."

"same here nomuula, maybe when I decide to settle down, ill come live here for good."

"that would be wonderful," nomuula said as he hugged Garfield good bye "oh yes by the way I wasn't supposed to tell you this...but the people who killed our beloved king were identified as a teenage girl with blonde hair with the ability to manipulate earth, and a middle aged man with an eye-patch, he also had a black and orange mask, hopefully this can help you out a bit."

Garfield just stared at him in utter shock and disbelief "you don't even know how much you helped me out" he thought to himself "why didn't you or the tribe tell me sooner!" he said trying to sound annoyed

"because we feared for our lives, you must understand the man threatened to destroy the village and all who lived in it if we spoke a word of it." nomuula said in his defense

"why are you telling me now?"

"because I feel that the time is right"

"i understand, but I have to get going, I will be back but until then this is farewell." Garfield said ad he walked towards his private jet

"be strong Garfield!" nomuula said

Garfield turned around and gave nomuula a two finger solute before turning around and boarding his jet.

(end flashback)

"ever since that day I haven't stopped thinking about slade and Terra, I've almost become as obsessed with them as robin is with slade, maybe even more...but mark my words I will take vengeance on them for what they have done...and it will not be pretty."

A/N1: the conversation between gar, and nomuula was in there native African language, not English, id also like to mention that I don't own the teen titans or the dc universe for that matter. Also please bare with me on this story, and Review! Review! Review! Tell your friends friends friends about this story because I really like what I have going here I just need the motivation to keep writing, if not I wont have the faith to write this, but like I said please review good or bad just don't flame me, id like to also thank Someone072, I gave me some pretty good advise...until text time bbthechamp1


	2. when it rains it pours

Chapter: 2

One journey ends as another one begins...

A/N:1 sorry I took so long to post I had a lot of studying to do for my finals but now I'm back, also check my deviant art page out its also bbthechamp1 so without further a due…chapter 2

Changeling stood upon a gargoyle peering into the distance at the titan's tower, after seven years he was pretty anxious to see how his former team was holding up, especially raven. He might have hated the titans, but his soft spot for raven wasn't letting up and from time to time he found it hard to keep her off his mind.

"Can't forget my objective," changeling said as he shook his head, "I got to get inside of the tower" he continued as he pulled his grapple gun and shot it. As changeling arrived he made sure to stay as quiet as possible, this operation was extremely covert.

"If I can recall the island can pick up the energy of an unidentified individual from at least 300 feet away, and I'm willing to bet that the technology has changed over the years that I've been absent." Changeling thought to himself as he stayed alert. He cautiously walked on the beach and tried to determine which window were terra's "what window did she have aga... Here we go." Changeling said as found what was looking for, he shot his grappling gun up into her window and slowly climbed up into her room "how convenient," changeling thought to himself as he looked around the pitch black room for a light, as he continued to search, he found the light and turned it on revealing a slightly messy room. "Okay, now for her laptop."

"Let's g-go to -_hick_-my room d-dick." the very drunk terra said as she tried to gain her balance

"Okay -_hick_- I gotta go to the bathroom first ill meet you there." Nightwing said as he struggled to stand

"Ha-ha no silly -hick- ill wait for you"

Back in terra's room changeling was struggling to find the laptop "where could that damn thing be?" he thought to himself as he looked under the bed followed by lifting the mattress. "nope nothing." He mumbled as he walked over to the couch and lifted the cushions; sitting there was a grey laptop exactly what he was looking for. "finally." he took the laptop and fixed the couch up

"Hurry up boo." A muffled voice said as the door code was being punched in

"Shit!" changeling thought as he searched for an escape, he had a split second decision, hide under the bed of jump out of the window "I didn't want to have to do this." Changeling thought as he eyeballed the bed.

The pneumatic doors hissed as they opened. Nightwing and terra struggled as they entered the room trying their best not to make any noise

"Wow-hick-this night was amazing," terra slurred as she collapsed on to her bed "come fuck me dick!"

"Hold up babe, I gotta close your window, there's a draft starting coming in."

"Wow that was such a close call," changeling said as he stepped out of the shadow "I was sure robin caught me when he looked out of the window." he said as continued to approached the shore "I should get home and analyze this." Changeling stood at the shore line and fired his grapple gun towards the city.

The tower was very quiet; with the acceptation of Nightwing and terra the titans were well asleep, cyborg was strapped to his bed recharging as usual, starfire was curled up in a fetal position under her covers with a very uncomfortable look plastered on her face, raven was lying in her bed tossing and turning with the same look on her face.

"Aahhhhh!," she screamed as she woke up in a cold sweat "ugh this is my third nightmare about him this week." She continued as she put a robe on over her leotard and left her room.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I miss his company, as annoying as he was, he was good at cheering me up especially when I was down, even though I never showed him that I appreciated what he did for me, I really did and don't want him to think I took all that for granted." Raven navigated throughout the noiseless halls, she passed terra's room and gave a look of disgust "I can't believe this, this has to be the eighth night in a row of them going at it," she mumbled as she walked by "what the hell does he see in her anyways, all she is, is a backstabbing liar, a thief, and a traitor, the other titans might have forgotten but I sure as hell didn't forget how she tried to kill us a couple years back," raven entered the common room and headed straight for the kitchen. "Poor starfire, as naïve as she is, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that boy blunder was playing her." Raven went into the cabinet and took her kettle out, she walked over to the sink and began to fill it with water, from there she put it on the stove and waited for it to heat up. "Ever since the league placed nightwing in full authority of this team he has become a monster; and Garfield he didn't deserve the abuse the team gave him, it's been seven years since we've last seen him, I haven't been able to feel his life force, so I assume he is dead as much as I don't want to believe it I must accept it and move on," Raven began to slowly doze off, but that was put to an end as the kettle began to whistle. She got up and walked into the kitchen, as she poured the water into a cup she placed the tea bag in the cup and let it sit for awhile. "and this tower, I swear ever since terra returned its been upside down, we all have been suffering from serious migraine's, and the team is constantly at each other's throats; oh Azar have mercy on us." When the tea was all set raven took it with her to the couch. Blowing softly in between small sips until her cup was done. Soon after she found herself dozing off until she was asleep.

"In this morning's news a local robber was allegedly beaten half to death, suffering from a severe concussion as well as a broken nose; his attacker was described as a 6'2 male, very diesel, wearing a white on red body suit covering his body, and a mask over his head, could this be another titan the city doesn't know about, or just another vigila-." Before the reporter could finish gar shut the television off; and for the first time in a long time gar found himself smiling, not because he made the top news but because of the petty robbers situation. It's "surprising" what humor the ex-titan has. The cold smile didn't last long, it was now long gone, Garfield had more important things to worry about like continuing his investigation on slade and terra as well as trying to say up.

"Wow its six o'clock," gar thought to himself as he checked the clock on his wall, "it's been thirty seven hours since I've been asleep." Gar mumbled as he shook his fatigue off and continued to type on the laptop. "Shit…password." Changeling attempted to figure the password out but to no avail "robin?... no, slade?…no, titans?...no.." after a bunch of unsuccessful attempts gar was starting to get pissed off "I'm going absolutely nowhere with this!" he yelled as he sat and pondered "oh wait…" gar got up out of his thick leather recliner and walked over to the safe in the corner of his room, and unlocked it revealing a small flash drive along with other hi-tech gizmo's. he took the flash drive and connected it to the laptop

"Thank god for Wayne tech." changeling said as he plugged the flash drive in and watched it worked its magic. Soon enough he was in "hmm lets see what we got here."

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it..I've got absolutely nothing here, just another dead end," changeling said slamming the laptop in fury and returning his usb stick to its safe. "I got to go on patrol and find slade…who the fuck am I kidding, if the titans could never find him why would I, he only comes on his own terms."<p>

At this point changeling was very aggravated, he sat down on his recliner and tried his best to assess the situation. "What's this?" he asked as he grabbed the laptop and looked at the back of it. "Is that a piece of paper?" he asked himself as he took the plastic covering off of the back of the laptop revealing the piece of paper. As he opened the paper all the previous anger left gar and was replaced with bliss. "Here we go!" he yelled as he began to read.

"_Dear child I have a proposition for you; destroy the titans and I will keep up my end of the bargain with you. Gain their trust however you can; I know you aren't capable of turning them against each other so I will give you a device that you will connect to the compression fan, this will cause special nano-viruses to circulate through the fridge tainting all of their food with it, this will cause them to become very hostile with each other, from there you can divide and conquer. I will be trying to minimize all my communication with you to stay off the radar, so don't screw up! In about six years from now the titans will hold a parade, during this time I will rig the stage with explosives and right before the speech I will detonate it. If all else fails I will activate the nano-virus, this will release a large dosage neurotoxins killing them slowly and painfully. That's all for now don't fail me young apprentice, or should I say my final Judas." _

"Fuck! The parades tomorrow, what the hell am I going to do." Gar yelled as he placed the paper down, "no time for sleep." he continued as he left his room.

* * *

><p>The titan's tower was very busy, it was ten thirty in the morning and the titans were scrambling to get ready. Cyborg was in the kitchen making his "famous" eggs, potato and every other type of animal imaginable. Starfire was in her towel looking into the mirror trying to decide what dress would look suitable for the event. Raven was looking in the mirror brushing her hair; she had changes a lot over the years her hygiene had improved, not that it was ever bad, but now she wore make up, dressed in slightly tighter clothes, and grew her hair out to about her lower back, from time to time she would even wear as of lately she always had a slight look of exhaustion in her eyes. Terra was in the shower brushing her teeth while washing her hair trying. Nightwing was already dressed, being the early bird he is, got up early and got dressed. He was currently practicing his big speech in the mirror. As the hours passed the titans found themselves gathered in the common room ready to go.<p>

"Alright titans let's move out, the parade starts in approximately thirty minutes." Nightwing said as he adjusted his tie. Cyborg drove his hi-tech t-car on the highway with raven and starfire in the back. Following closely behind was robin on his new and improved motorcycle with terra holding on tightly.

"Boo?" terra called out to nightwing

"Yeah?"

"Im not feeling so good, I don't think I can make the speech."

"Its fine just tries to enjoy yourself; I know we had a rough night last night."

"Okay, thanks boo, you're so understand, and I love that about you."

As they pulled into the parking lot they were immediately swarmed and bombard with questions by the paparazzi.

"Are you and terra official yet?"

"What ever happened to you and starfire?"

"Will raven ever make an attempt to destroy the earth again?"

"Is the brotherhood permanently out of commission?"

"Who is red-x?"

"Does the justice league still have plans for you guys?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up, one question at a time and no personal questions." cyborg said trying to calm the crowd down

"Yeah, if you have any questions I will be answering them," Nightwing added with a hint of attitude "you first."

"Alright, umm…ok will there be any new members joining the titans anytime soon?"

"No not at the moment, the titans are in pretty good condition as of right now, next."

"How did terra return from the dead?"

"We don't exactly know, were just glad she's back on the team, next"

"Who is Zachary zatara?"

"That sounds like a pretty personal questi-"

"He is currently ravens boyfriend," Nightwing said cutting cyborg off "next."

"Now is he a part of the team?"

"He's an honorary titan, that's about it, next."

"What inspired you to change your name to Nightwing?"

"I don't know, I wanted change, so when I was put in a higher position by the league I thought it would suit me pretty well, next."

"Whatever happened to beast boy? It's been a while since the media has heard from him."

"…umm, well as you most people don't know he had a very malicious disease called Sakutia and during his hiatus it finally caught up to him…and he passed on," Nightwing said with a hint of sadness in his voice that sounded more forced than anything "that's enough questions for now." Nightwing said as he walked away with the titans following closely behind with a look of guild and sorrow.

"Alight titans speech starts in 5." The mayor said as he passed

"Alright," Nightwing replied, "okay team, I know you guys miss beast boy, but he's dead, were never going to see him again, it's been seven years, dwelling on it isn't going to bring him back."

* * *

><p>Changeling was rushing as he ran and jumped from roof top to roof top.<p>

"Almost there." He thought to himself as he jumped off the building, as he started to gain speed he shot his grapple gun at a building and launched himself upward using the momentum from the fall, landing on an old church. Changeling congratulated himself silently for getting there on time; his celebration only lasted a few seconds until the mayor announced that the titans going up. One by one the titans went up until they were all on the stage. "Let's hope this works." Changeling said as he pulled three pellet grenades out.

"Umm friend cyborg do you know of the whereabouts of terr-'' the sound of three small explosions interrupted starfire, and sent the crowd into a frenzy."

"get down!," Nightwing yelled as he escorted the mayor off the stage mayor "Starfire and Cyborg try to calm the crown down, raven stay on the stage and make sure no one gets hurt, I'll find whoever did this, titans go!"

The titans began to move out. As raven began to paced the stage she found a rope binding itself around her ankle, before she could even react to it, she was jerked away a couple hundred feet from the stage.

_-KA-BOOM!-_

The stage blew within seconds of raven's withdrawal sending shrapnel hundreds of feet into the crowd below. Raven landed softly on top of the church. As she tried to calm herself she gasped as she looked up, standing in front of her was a tall intimidating figure clothed in a white on red suit.

"Yo-you saved my life.." raven said as the shook started to settle in

"Don't mention it." He said monotone as his gaze never left the crowd below

"Who are you?" raven asked

"The man who just saved your life." Changeling replied as he shot his grapple gun into the distance and took off. As ravens breath finally returned to her, she dusted herself off and got up. She began to regain her equanimity and pulled her hood over her head, blushing at the fact that an unknown hero saved her life.

Changeling landed on the street and found just who he was looking for a man walking down the street in a trench coat and a black and orange mask "slade!" he yelled out. As slade turned around he spotted changeling and took off, crossing the street just missing the impact of a truck. Changeling Followed closely behind as he narrowly avoided the bullets from Slade's desert eagle. "Since when did Slade run away from anyone?" beast boy thought to himself as began to catch up.

_-Click-click-click-_

Slade soon ran out of bullets; as he turned down an ally he was stopped by a dead end.

"Give it up slade, and maybe I won't kill you like I intended to." Changeling said

"Don't make empty threats with me boy, I don't take kindly to them." Replied as he took his trench coat off and got into his stance.

"I'll show you how empty this is." Changeling said as he charge at slade. He threw a combo of punches and kicks which were all blocked by slade.

"And you expect to beat me like this?" slade said as he grabbed changeling and hip tossed him, but to no avail as he landed on his feet changeling got back into his stance as he prepared for slade to attack. "Im done with you for now, until next time." Slade said as he dropped a M18 smoke grenade causing the ally to burst out into thick smoke.

"What the hell?" changeling said as he tried to locate slade. As the smoke cleared slade was nowhere in sight "fuck, I lost him." his thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps from atop the building, he fired his grapple gun and within seconds he was back in pursuit with Slade. Slade continued to run from rooftop to rooftop. But his luck came to an end as there was nowhere left to jump.

"This ends now." Changeling said as he tackled slade off the building. As they fell they traded blows back and forth until they hit the ground. Changeling got up fairly quickly and was thankful that slade broke his fall. Changeling walked over to Slade's unconscious body

"Now to do something boy blunder never did, let's see who you are." Changeling removed the mask revealing a small screen.

"In due time my boy, in due time, I knew you would fig- hold on you aren't Nightwing."

"Where the hell are you!" a very displeased changeling yelled

"Like I said in due time, but for now we must part," slade said as the robot's camera flashed "until next time." He continued as the screen went black

"Goddammit!" changeling yelled in dissatisfaction as he sat down next to the slade bot "I should've known it wasn't slade," he continued as he analyzed the robot, "maybe this isn't as bad as I think it is, if I can trace this robot…" as he took the robot's head apart "_chang_." He said coldly as he punched his fist in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright." Nightwing asked terra as they stood outside her door<p>

"Yea today was just crazy; I'm gunna hit the hay early," terra said as she gave Nightwing a peck on the lips, "goodnight boo."

"Night."

Terra turned around and punched the code into her door and slowly it hissed open. As she stepped in she felt a very cool breeze on her skin. As she turned the lights on she found that her window was wide open, and her curtains shook violently.

"What the heck?" she mumbled as she sat down on her couch. To her surprise she saw her laptop on her coffee table with a copy of the letter taped to it.

"Oh my god!" she yelled as she rushed over to her window and shut it, "damn it, damn it, damn it, this can't be happening." She said as she sat down with a look of pure terror on her face.

It was pitch black out and Changeling was perched on the gargoyle that he found himself so commonly perching on. He was using his binoculars and watching the titans as usual, "this is starting to become pretty unhealthy." He thought to himself. After awhile of looking around something caught his attention. It was raven walking out on the roof with Zachary; zatara was blabbing his mouth off like usual and raven tried her best to put a fake smile on. After a few minutes of talking Zachary gave her a hug, than a long kiss, he left soon after. Thunder rumbled as it began to rain. He placed his binoculars in its belt and took his grapple gun out, lightning struck, for a split second showing a very sad changeling, the rain came down even harder as he took off into the distance.

The end

A/N:2 who knew it wasn't really slade changeling was chasing after? I enjoyed writing this chapter, sorry if it was a bit rushed i have to work on that, but I hope you enjoyed reading, I will be updating a lot more frequently, now what would you rather shorter stories and more updates or longer and not so much. Inbox me what you think, don't forget to review! Until next time bbthechamp1


	3. Chapter 3

A/N1: i was very disappointed in the views, and reviews i got. especially amounts that i got. nevertheless i will still continue to write. but all i ask for is for you to review! and bare with me don't assume what direction this story is going to take, and say i need to be more original, because this is just the beginning. also i STRONGLY encourage you to take a look at my changeling fan-club/group that a fan of mine, and i made, on deviant art. its called "changeling". check it out it has exclusive art that i made to go along with this story, so if you have an account PLEASE join our group! if you cant find it check my profile out and you'll see a link, or search me on deviant art and you will find it under my groups. sorry if it sounds like i'm complaining...so without further ado.

* * *

><p>when it rains it pours...<p>

" I have failed you... but I've drawn out a new hero who goes by changeling. Shall I proceed to kill the titans?" a villainous man in a black and orange mask spoke to a TV monitor.

"no! Leave them for now I will be sure to kill them later. But this new mask.. I have my eyes set out for him. Judging from the footage caught on your robot , he seems to be on par with the titan leader ; get as much information on him as possible by any means necessary!" a blurry face on the monitor retorted

"yes...master," slade began, "what shall I do with the girl?"

"leave her for now. I will put her to use later. But for now find out who 'changeling' really is." with that the blurry image left and the conversation was over.

* * *

><p>the city was cold and dark. most people were sleeping at 3 o'clock in the morning but in the distance A green mountain lion could be seen scaling a very steep rocky mountain, with ease. leading to the top was a huge telescope dome, otherwise known as professor chang's hideout. He took it over soon after it was abandoned a couple years back and experimented heavily with a extremely radioactive substance called xenothium. he would steal it, test it in all different types of weapons, then sell it. The only people who really know about this place was the titans and changeling of course being an ex-titan and all, he would always grateful for this, as a titan he knew where every villain was located. As he reached the top he reverted back to his regular form. he looked around to try and scope out all the guarded. there were two guards securing the perimeter from the outside, changeling furtively walked up to the first guard, using the darkness to his advantage, and kicked the back of his knee. causing it to buckle under all of his weight. he than covered his nose and his mouth cutting off all the air supply, within seconds the guard was out cold. changeling continued to stay in the shadows until he saw the second guard. changeling stepped out of the shadows quickly and pinned the guard against the wall, he delivered a powerful headbutt, and flipped him onto his back. as the guard started to get up changeling kicked him in the face putting him out.<p>

"all clear," he thought to himself as he entered the dome. But to his "luck" he tripped the alarm and within seconds the large room was flooded with guards in radiation suits wielding tazers."great didn't see that coming," the sarcastic changeling mumbled to himself as he pulled a titanium bow-staff out of his utility belt. "common!" he yelled as he signaled them with his hand to attack.

"what the hell is going on out there?" a very angry professor chang yelled while typing on his laptop

-bang-bang-bang-

"alright this shit has gone to far." he mumbled as he got up and opened his office door. To his surprise a hulking man at around 6"2 stood in the door way.

"your the new hero!" change gasped as he began to back up slowly. Nothing came out of the "heroes" mouth. He entered the room and slowly approached chang.

"what do you want?" the frightened professor asked

changeling delivered a swift strike to the professor causing him to fall to his knees.

"guar-"

"calling your guards will do you no good at all. I already took care of them." changeling said as he kicked chang in the stomach

"what do you want from me? Ill pay you whatever you want just leave me alone!"

"what do you know about slade and his robots?" changeling questioned

"i don't kno-." change was cut off by a kick to the face, this time drawing blood.

"i'm going to ask you again," changeling began as he dragged the professor outside "what do you know about slade!" changeling demanded as he lifted chang by the throat and held him out above the rocky mountains below.

"alright I'll tell, just don't kill me!"

"im listening."

"alright, I sold him a couple hundred pounds of xenothium, as well as assembled a couple of his robots."

"what would you count as a couple?"

"600"

"what? Why the hell would you give all that slade!"

"he paid me a large sum of cash, I also sold him a disintegrator cannon, please don't kill me I'm begging you!"

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

he... he also mentioned something about a man named crimelord, I don't know anything about him but I bet the hive five might."

"im glad you finally came to your senses," changeling said as he safely dropped chang to the ground. "if I hear from you again...I will kill you, got it?" he asked as he stood at the edge of the mountain

chang gave a light nod as his heart beat began to slow

"happy to hear it." changeling said as he jumped off.

Chang stood up quickly and watched as the vigilante fell a great height. As changeling fell he took a smoke pellet out of his utility belt and clapped it between his hands causing smoke to erupt in the sky, he transformed into a fly and headed towards the city.

"wha-? Did he just disappear?" chang mumbled as the smoke cleared

* * *

><p>it was around 8 o'clock in the morning and the titans were getting into the flow of the morning. Cyborg made his breakfast that consisted of 5 eggs, thickly sliced bacon, hash browns, and a thick stack of french toast. " I miss arguing with the little grass stain about who got to cook breakfast," cyborg said as he stared at his food with a frown on his face. "i miss the little guy." he continued as he began to feast<p>

"greetings." starfire announced as she passed through the double doors of the common room.

"your up early, whats up? couldn't sleep either." the robotic teen asked

"indeed, I've had, what you earthlings call, a lot on the mind?"

cyborg inwardly laughed as the Tameranians English still needed work "i know what you mean star, do you mind telling my what you have on your mind?"

"do you ever miss him?" starfire asked

"yea star, I do miss him. A lot."

"might he still be alive?"

"...i don't know star, that's tough, hes been gone for 7 years now and no ones heard from him,"

starfires eyes began to well up as her head dropped

"don't be to hard on yourself star-."

"we did nothing to help our friend when he was in need, we just watched as he was harshly treated," starfire said as she began to full out cry. "we let nightwing abuse him and we cast him away like he was nothing but trash."

"i know how you feel star, it bugs my conscience every night and I'm waken up by nightmares of it every morning," cyborg put his robotic hand on starfires shoulder "we just have to accept the fact that were just as responsible as nightwing," starfire began to cry harder as she embraced cyborg in a hug "it'll all be alright, beast boy's in a better place now." cyborg said as he patted starfires back.

"i..i hope so." starfire said in between lung spasms

(ravens room)

"azarath metrion zinthos." raven chanted as she looked into her mirror. Before she knew it she was in the barren land of her mind, known as nevermore

"wisdom," she yelled out. "wisd-."

"yes?" a voice responded behind raven startling her

"wisdom you scar- wait your not wisdom, your love, what are you doing here?"

"wisdom sent me!" love said happily

"why in the world would she send you of all people, I mean this is-."

"common raven you know why." love cut her off

raven was silent for a bit before she spoke. "why?"

"you have feelings for a new hero in town, personally his muscle's turn me on." love said as she blushed

"no!" raven argued as she blushed a bit

"don't deny it, were the same people. I know what your feeling, that's why wisdom sent me!" loves happy tone always annoyed raven.

" that makes no since, I have a boyfriend already, Zachary, and I love him."

"no...you love a man who is probably dead."

"what? First you said I love this new hero now you say I love beast boy?"

"i never said anything about beast boy.." love said as a large smile appeared on her face. "i knew it, and you knew it too!" she continued to yell

"shut up!" the very annoyed titan shouted. "how does this explain that new hero."

"i don't know. Your going to have to figure that one out by yourself."

"how?"

"be truthful with yourself, and the truth will show forth. but for now you have to go."

"wait-."

"sorry but you have to go your friends need you, wisdom will speak with you another time."

"ugh fine." the very annoyed raven said. Raven walked towards the portal exiting her mind and within seconds she appeared in her room again.

"i cant love beast boy, I just cant, he's dead, I cant dwell on the past, I just need to move on and forget about him." raven mumbled

* * *

><p>as the hours passed it was dusk out, changeling was downtown perched on one of the tallest buildings in jump city. as much as he loved take flight as different animals nothing beat doing it as a human being. scaling huge building was such a rush to him. he sat down, across from him was a giant television screen that caught the attention from the residents miles away weather it be on foot or by car.<p>

"i don't remember this ever being here." changeling told himself as he watched the television

"_we have amazing footage of the occurrence that took place just the other night,_" the news reporter began as the footage played, it was taken by a bystander in the _street._ "_when we reviewed the titans leader about this he had this to say_."

"_as grateful as we are that this new her- vigilante helped us out and even saved a titans life, I can personally say on behalf of the titans and I we would like to say we can take it from here, we will fine whoever was behind this and we will take him down._"

" he's got some nerve," a very annoyed changeling mumbled "not even a thank you. that's just like him."

"_we got a 10-90 in effect at the bank of jump city," _a static voice came in on changelings com-link. "_we need back up, and plenty of it to take them down_."

"alright here's the deal, my boys are downstairs dealing with the cash. Now we can make this quick and easy, but if you fucking people wanna try an play hero you your gunna have to answer to me got it?" the cocky crook proclaimed

"well it looks like your answering to me tonight!" a voice just inches behind the robber said

"who the hell just said that?" the robber yelled as he quickly spun around to find no one behind him

"me."

"fuck you!" the robber yelled as he sprayed his desert eagle into the shadows but to no avail "i know you your that new hero."

"I'm not a hero," changeling said as he appeared behind the robber. "I'm your worst nightmare." he continued as he put the robber to sleep with a swift punch to the back of his head.

"your safe now get outside before things get worse in here." changeling said as he ran towards the stairs.

"hurry up Nick. The titans could arrive any second now."

"this takes time." Nick yelled as he bent down on his knees and continued to welled the steel doors open.

"ima check up on Jax, ill be right back, and when I get back the door better be open."

"whatever...asshole" nick mumbled to himself. he hated that guy, when they got the money he swore he would kill the both of them and take everything for himself. Minutes passed and the vault door was opened. "im in!" he yelled as he

"not for long." changeling said as he kicked his head into the steel vault knocking him out cold

"there all gone, and the cops are here!" the last robber yelled as he ran down the stairs; but to his surprise he found his partner unconscious on the ground with a big knot on the side of his face. "fuck. This ima get mine and leave." the robber opened the vault and grabbed as much money as he could carry. He ran out quickly but was stopped in his tracks by what felt like a brick wall; he fell down and dropped everything.

"what the hell?" He said as he looked up to see the frightening image of a hero wearing a red and white suit with a white mask that covered his head. "ch-changeling?"

"who are you working for!" changeling roared as he took the robber up by his throat

* * *

><p>"<em>a bank robbery stopped by one man? You latest and more at 11 o'clock<em>."

"are you kidding me?" an angry gizmo spaz'd. "snot face "robbers" cant get nothing right!"

"yeah, you think three guys can one stupid little hero down and win easily." jinx said as she took a shot of vodka and orange juice.

"lemme get another round," a very drunk Seemore hollered. " when i find this hero ill-"

the drunken villain was cut off by the bell on the door ringing. Changeling had entered silencing the villains. "can I get orange juice?" he asked as he took a seat. "you were saying?" changeling asked sternly

"no heroes allowed buddy." johnny rancid said as he approached the vigilante

"id prefer enforcer." changeling retorted monotone.

Those words bothered johnny rancid, enough that he pulled a gun out of its holster and held it to the vigilante's head. "like i said no heroes allowed now leave or ill blow your brains out on this counter."

"i wouldn't piss me off right now if I were u." changeling continued

"oh really, and what are you going to do-"

changeling grabbed the villain by his arm, and with a swift upward motion he broke it. causing johnny to fall to the ground and shriek in horrific pain.

"ill break your arm." he said frankly as he stepped over the howling villain, picked his gun up and took a seat

"w-what do you want?" gizmo asked with fear in his voice

"i got questions...and you got answers." changeling said as he dismantled the gun

"if your wondering where mammoth and private hive are your guess is just as good as mine."

"those idiots are the least of my worries where's slade!" changeling demanded

"i-i don't know. But if I did I still wouldn't tell you ya snot face."

changeling gave gizmo a death stare before he spoke. "you wanna play tough guy?"

"n-no, please I really don't know he keeps all that stuff away from us."

"doesn't surprise me, your all weak, what about crimelord?"

"what about him he's the head honcho, that's all I know. I've never met the guy a day in my life."

"when did he start to appear around the city?"

"about 4 years ago, he came with a plan to rule the city with an iron fist, pretty soon this city is going to become a hell-hole." jinx stated

"how do i stop him?" changeling asked, knowing the answer

"you can't! he's way to powerful, for god sake he has slade working for him. This guy isn't some villain the titans can take down in a minute, than catch a slice of pizza. he can't be beat not even by you."

"let me guess you don't know his whereabouts either, do you."

"now your catching on." jinx said very sarcastically.

Changeling stood up and began to walked towards the door. "don't let me hear from you clowns again got it?"

"yea-yea whatever ya pit sniffer." gizmo said as his anxiety began to wear down

"what about your drink sir?" the bartender asked

"you think I didn't see you spike it? plus you forgot the bendy straw." changeling stated as he left.

* * *

><p>changeling walked acoulpe blocks up the street before he took flight above the city as a green eagle"dammit, that didn't go as planned, looks like I gotta stick with plan B...i need Terra."<p>

* * *

><p>AN2: that's all for now. wow beas- i mean changeling really has been getting aggressive. i mean threatening to kill, and breaking bones, this guy means business. i know i promise to update sooner but i don't have time, if it seems like i take to long don't be afraid to constantly bug me about it, i would also like to thank kangarooney for getting on my case about updating. don't forget to check out the group out i promise you, you will like it. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! and check my page out forIMPORTANT information. untill next time bbthechamp1.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N1: first i wanna start off by saying this chapter is going to be very very violent, as well as its going to probably piss a lot of people off, so please try not to flame me too hard, and try not to hate me for it, yea its extreme. second i wanna thank everyone who has been there for this story and i hope they remain loyal. i would especially like to thank **the cretin** for reviewing every chapter that i have put up i really appreciate it and i hope to see more. again it's a violent chapter so you've been warned! so without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>chapter:4<strong>

**when it rains it pours...**

"titans where's raven?" the stern leader asked as he entered the common room finding his teammates doing there own thing

"no one knows we haven't seen her all day." cyborg responded as he continued to watch the news.

"don't worry I'll get her." Terra said halfway to the common room doors.

raven was in her room meditating, she had a lot on her mind and for some reason she had a feeling something really bad was about to happen; as hard as she tried to shake it it was on her mind and wasn't leaving. raven had become somewhat anti-social around her teammates, she couldn't stand nightwing ever since the whole beast boy leaving and everything, she hated Terra and knew she was planing something against the titans. the only people she talked to was cyborg and starfire. they were what she considered family; and beast boy, he was dead to her. Sure his death took its tool on her but she learned to keep it in the back of her head.

-knock-knock-knock-

"who is it." raven said monotone

"its me," Terra said "can i come in?"

"what for?"

"we need to talk."

the very annoyed raven stood to her feet and walked to the door.

"talk about what?" she said as she cracked the door open a little bit

"can i come in?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't." raven said monotone

"common raven, what do you have against me?"

"your a traitor, and you cant be trusted."

"common raven i was under Slade's control, i was young and i was dumb."

"you might be able to fool the others but you cant fool me." raven said as she began to close the door

"wait!" Terra said as she jammed her foot in the way

"what?" raven said really annoyed at this point

"...the others want you." terra said as she took her foot out of the door.

raven closed her door and resumed her meditation position.

"Slade you can take care of the titans, but shes mine!" the very angry Terra said to herself a half-way the common room.

_-intruder alert-intruder alert-_

"whats going on?" nightwing asked cborg who was typing away at the computer

"...someones on our roof."

"who?" nightwing asked very impatiently

"changeling."

"titans to the roof." nightwing said over the communicators.

the titans gathered together, everyone but raven, and raced to the roof revealing there rival.

"what do you." nightwing asked as he took his bow-staff out

"im here for terra." changeling said monotone

"sorry i don't make deals with scum like you."

"oh nightwing, i see you haven't changed a bit."

"whats that supposed to mean." nightwing said as he approached the vigilante

"it means your the same piece of shit you were years back." changeling said as he also approached the leader

"titans stand down, he's all mine." nightwing said as he got into his defensive stance

Nightwing stood straight his bow staff in front of him, ready to block his limbs from any attack. His breathing was fast from the anticipation. Looking in to the eyes of his rival made him weak and struck him with fear. Blood was rushing through his body faster than before. The look of changelings expression made his knees buckle a bit. Nightwing finally cleared his throat and shook of the goose bumps he was getting. changeling stood in his stance. His heart knocked hard against his chest, in decision if he should slaughter the titans leader or not. The thought of Raven was knocking at his mind, the feelings that he had for her grew drastically over his 7 year hiatus.

"So Dick…one on one at last" came changeling's deep voice. He stood calmly and watched as Nightwing interior trembled from fear.

"How do you know my name…?" Nightwing asked

"Never mind that" changeling said monotone

"you freak" Nightwing said trying to sound confident in his win, which he was only imagining. He took a few steps to the side and the two started circling in a pretty fair diameter.

"So…changeling, are you going to strike?" nightwing asked plainly. A minor chuckle escaped changeling's mouth; the laugh was somewhat threatening and very intimidating. It made Nightwing stumble and loose his footing a bit, but he regained it after coming to his senses.

"No Dick…you are going to attack me like you've done before." changeling Said as he discharged his defensive stance.

That moment, nightwing charged forward. Seeing a chance in a fearsome strike on his opponent, he leapt in to the air with his bow staff high, and came plummeting for changeling very quickly. changeling saw an oncoming attack and only moved aside, leaving Nightwing inches away missing his target. Before Nightwing could stumble to his feet in defensive pose, he saw a massive boot coming across his face. Before he knew it, he was in the air and soaring across the roof top. changeling took the advantage and leapt after him. His bow staff high, he slashed at Nightwing's body in mid air but missed. Nightwing maneuvered his way out of the fatal blow and landed on the ground, skidding to a stop. changeling landed not a fair distance away from him and clutched one end of the bow staff under his arm pit as Nightwing.

"H-How can you move that fast?" asked Nightwing, his voice trembling. changeling chuckled throwing the leader off guard again. Changeling took the advantage again and charged for the boy blunder at inhuman speed. Nightwing caught the glimpse of the vigilante's attack, and that gave him a bit of time to react and actually block changeling's massive fist. Both changeling and Nightwing leapt in to the air. changeling kicked nightwing repeatedly but his blows were blocked by Nightwing's steady hand movement.

They both landed on the ground and summoned their bow staffs. Nightwing swung at changeling's head, missing the changeling's head by mere inches. changeling swung his bow staff under Nightwing's legs and missed by a couple inches, as Nightwing dodged his attack by leaping a few feet in to the air. While Nightwing was in the air, changeling sprung to his feet and landed a side kick in to Nightwing's gut, and delivered an undercut, nightwing went flying down to the ground, as he came down changeling delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his face. As Nightwing was getting up from that vicious combo changeling delivered a tornado kick sending Nightwing across the roof top, and smashing into a generator. Before changeling could charge, Nightwing was up on his feet and ready to fight.

changeling discharged his bow staff and took combat stance. Nightwing didn't comply. Instead, he clutched one end of the bow staff in the two of his hands and charged for changeling, swinging vigorously back and forth. changeling slipped to his hands and flipped away from fatal blows in back flips. Nightwing really became aggravated by his failure in taking down the very powerful changeling.

Finding his attempts being used to no use, Nightwing stopped attacking with the bow staff and unexpectedly tossed a red boomerang at his oponent. changeling who was flipping backwards, dodging fatal attacks, took the red triangle in to his side ribs, and got knocked to the floor. Nightwing saw the advantage and quickly charged. Leaping in to the air, he stuck out his foot before him, coming down with a fatal blow. changeling shook of the dizziness and rolled away in time. changeling charged at the boy blunder. Bringing his feet at a lower axis he kicked at Nightwing feet. Nightwing dodged every blow but the last one, when changeling sprung from his feet to his hands, and slammed an unexpected boot to Nightwing's face from the side, upside down. Nightwing took flight, spun around in mid air and landed with a loud thump on the roof.

changeling sprung in to the air, and directed the aim of his knee for Nightwings head. Before the strike could commence, Nightwing came to his senses and shot a net at his opponent. changeling was trapped in a net, and he could get it out. at that very second raven appeared out of the corner of changelings eye standing with the other titans and watching.

Struggling to his will, he was caught tight. That moment, Nightwing summoned his bow staff and slowly approached changeling. changeling gave him a demonic glare before Nightwing struck the changelings head. Nightwing jerked his hands to the side, gripping the bow staff at one end, and storming the silver pipe through the air, slamming it in to changeling's side of the face. A metal bending sound rang through the air and the bow staff collided. changeling got his head slammed upwards in to the concrete from the powerful strike. Before he knew it, Nightwing was at it again. But this time, he didn't aim for his head, instead for his knees. changeling suddenly felt a stinging agonizing pain at his knee cap, as he herd Nightwing swing at his rival. changeling didn't give in; he ignored the pain and tried to think of a way to get out.

"i want you out of my city, got it?"

"you'll have to kill me first." changeling spat

nightwing continued his onslaught on the trapped vigilante. changeling found himself in the same position he was in more than 7 years back as beast boy. this angered him. Nightwing finally got exhausted and landed on his ass beside changeling. Breathing heavily he put away his bow staff and scanned the changeling's body.

"Looks like I win…now, let's see who you are" said Nightwing delighted, taking gasps for air as he reached for changeling mask.

"no!" changeling yelled as he punched nightwing in the chest. Nightwing flew back a couple feet and sat up staggering in pain. That moment, changeling ripped out of the net with everything he had, and summoned his bow staff.

"You'll pay for that boy blunder…" the angry changeling said.

Nightwing gasped for breath, but his raw muscles forced his way behind his back, and summoned a bow staff before changeling could strike. now changeling was angry, he remembered his days as a titan when he was brutally attacked by the leader without remorse. the swollen face, the broken body parts, the blood shed, the tears, the thought of suicide, the feeling of insignificance, the self loathing. all these emotions Garfield tried to forget about, and hide, resurfaced and blew up in his face. the extreme hatred, the pain the sadness, the depression, the anger. all these raw emotions came back and hit the vigilante hard.

"whats going on?" raven thought to herself as a rush of pain hit her. "this pain is equivalent to half of the city's" she mumbled as her nose began to bleed. her knees began to buckle and before she knew it she was on the ground.

"raven!" cyborg yelled as he went to her aid

"ugh...ill be fine," raven said as she wiped the blood coming from her nose. raven's head pounded hard and her vision blurred and she felt nauseous making it difficult to watch the two battle.

"No…" whispered Nightwing as he witnessed changeling huge hand grab him by the face and slam him in to the roof face first, changeling removed his hand from Nightwing's face, finding satisfaction in the leaders bleeding nose and lip. But he didn't stop there. For what Nightwing has done to him back then and now, he had to do something phenomenal, something that no one not even the titans would ever forget.

Nightwing jumped to his feet and charged at changeling with all of his might throwing a combo of punches and kicks but changeling dodges all of them, but as changeling lunged towards him Nightwing side stepped kicked him in the knee. changeling ignored the pain but was filled with anger, Nightwing threw another kick but changeling caught it and leg swept him, and slammed his body to the ground. Nightwing leapt to his feet, but wasn't fast enough to dodge changeling kick to the back. His boot collided with Nightwing's spine, and sent him flying in to the generator face first. A slating sound escaped the collision between Nightwing's face and the metal sheet of the generator. changeling grabbed the leader by the back of his head and slammed it repetitively into the sheet of metal, nightwings blood roll down the metal as changeling continued to smash his face. Nightwings body fell limp to the floor, his face bleeding from any pore it can actually bleed. Soon, footsteps rang through Nightwings ears, changeling footsteps. His metal boots made clinging sounds as he approached the boy blunder. Nightwing took a peek from the corner of his eye, and tried to mutter out a few words, but instead came red thick blood, squirting out of his mouth.

"That's right Nightwing, shit is what always escaped your mouth, nothing more…" said changeling as he grabbed Nightwing by his leg and slammed his own foot against the leaders kneecap destroying his left leg. changeling didnt stop there, he stood above the fallen leader and stomped on his rib destroying his right ribcage. Nightwing gave out a yell of pure torturing pain, as more blood poured from his mouth on to the ground. Despite Nightwing's fighting abilities, changeling was still the same size as Nightwing, maybe a little bit taller, but had a very muscular body, so his hands could definitely grab the boy blunder like a huge hand grabbed Nightwings right knee, and he applied more pressure on it, literally shattering it in his palm. Nightwing screamed out in agony, shaking of the blood from his twisted face as changeling slammed his boot into his head, making Nightwing shut up, he grabbed Nightwing by the head and smashed it into the generator again leaving huge dents in it. he picked Nightwing up and viciously kneed him in the ribs shattering the whole left side of his rib cage, a couple of ribs punctured his lung, and escaped through his chest. he kneed him in the face several times destroying nightwings jaw and nose.

Picking him up by his neck changeling said in a sadistic voice "I'm gunna kill you!"

Blood and tears poured down Nightwings mutilated face. Delighted with his satisfactory, he slammed Nightwing on his back and placed his foot on his throat.

"So Nightwing, you slimy piece of shit…still interested in knowing who I am?" he asked looking at Nightwings mutilated face. Nothing except a steam of thick blood escaped Nightwings mouth, as he looked at changeling.

"Well, I'll tell you who I am…" he muttered and jerked his mask off and removed his holo-ring, revealing a mature green man's face.

Despite Nightwing bleeding, he almost shit his pants from the sight before him. He suddenly gasped for air, realizing that it was Beast Boy who fought him. Searching his mind for words, he managed to hiss a few out."Why me?" asked Nightwing. changeling shook his head in shame, and then looked up at Nightwing.

"Why? Because you destroyed, and shattered my entire future, when I was a Titan, and now you have paid for your mistake!" exclaimed changeling as he kicked the leader in the face with all his might, causing some teeth to escape. changeling proceeded to curb stomped nightwing, this time knocking him out. Nightwing laid there with his skull smashed to pieces, but still alive, Scanning his own wounds, changeling found himself to be fine only suffering cuts and minor bruising.

a thought of Raven came to his mind, and he turned around revealing the terrified titans.

"be-beast boy?" starfire asked

"yeah its me." he responded after a couple seconds

"w-we thought you were dead!" raven yelled tears threatening to fall from her amethyst eyes.

"i was as good as dead if i stayed." he said ad he pulled his mask back over his head and put his ring on.

nothing but silence was herd from the titans, they were in pure shook. there ex-teammate was standing before them alive. starfire couldn't take it anymore she began to breakdown and crying violently.

After a while Nightwing silent struggled to his feet holding a knife in his hand limping towards the vigilante, changelings's ear twitched and he popped up and automatically went into his stance but it was too late, Nightwing was behind him with the knife to his throat "now beast boy, I'm gunna kill you." changeling was all of a sudden filled with anger, rage, and adrenaline he head butted Nightwing in the lip and in the nose causing him to stumble back, but as he was falling he slashed the air and connected with changeling's back. Beast boy turned around and Nightwing was in his fighting stance starting to slash at beast boy again. "Idiot" beast boy mumbled as he grabbed Nightwing wrist and snapped it and breaking it, Nightwing cried out in agony beast boy grabbed the knife out of the boy blunders hand and stabbed him in the stomach, nightwing fell to his knees and puked dark red thick gory blood. Beast boy ripped the knife out of Nightwing gut and threw it aside, and kicked him in the face nearly knocking him out again.

"This is what I get for sparing your worthless life!" changeling yelled as he kicked him in the face. changeling stood over Nightwing, and kicked him in his head, his stomach, and his chest, and stomped on his left hand destroying it. With every hit Nightwing took he'd screamed, grunt, and puke up blood.

"this time I mean it your gunna die slowly and painfully." Nightwing instinctively struggled to his hands and knees, than to his feet, changeling was amazed at how nightwing fought through the pain of broken bones. he ran towards him and punched him across the face, as changeling's body went in the direction of his punch he shifted his momentum, spun around and gave him a roundhouse to his face, Nightwing spiraled across the rooftop and landed into a barrel of gasoline, gas flooded the area he was in.

Nightwing laid there half alive with every inch of his face bleeding, his face was swollen greatly, both eyes were swollen and black, gore oozing out of his mouth, his outfit ruined with rips, blood, and ribs sticking out, almost every bone in his body broken, and tears rapidly running down his face not to mention he was wounded. changeling slowly walked over to Nightwing and stood over his body laughing, Nightwing again struggled to his hands and knees but beast boy kicked him in the ribs. Nightwing was crying blood, feeling sharp pains as he was heavily breathing, and gurgling on his gore

"p-please d-don't d-do this an-anymore, spare me." Nightwing pleaded as he drooled blood. Changeling ignored the leaders request and kicked him in the face. Nightwing moaned trying not to show the extreme pain he was in.

"Looks like I won," beast boy said in a cocky tone and spitting in his face "you disgust me, your nothing but scum, I use to look up to you, fear you, even respect you…biggest mistake of my life" changeling said. he kicked the leader in the face again knocking him out. He continued to hover over the leader looking at him with extreme hatred. He stomped the leaders head several times before kneeling on top of him he began to savagely punch nightwings lifeless body. At this point no one could stop the vigilante.

* * *

><p>AN:2 there you have it i kept my promise to update as well. wow changeling has shown a new side. wow i don't wanna mess with this guy. what did you think please review and try not to flame me to hard. also check my profile out there's some good stuff on it. also a bit of trivia i got the idea of this chapter from another story called blind reality by deligaris check it out its a good story. so untill next time bbthechamp1


	5. Chapter 5

A/N1: I'm sorry I've been away for awhile I had a SERIOUS case of writers block. As well as laziness but im back now and that all that matters. not much action in this chapter but its going to build up to my next couple of chapters, so without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter:5<strong>

**When It Rains It Pours...**

"Kill him..Kill him now!" a voice screamed through the darkness

"…."

"Yes …yes make him feel the pain you once felt all those years!"

"The rhythm of his own punches seemed distant in changelings mind as he continued to strike the fallen leader.

"There you go, annihilate him."

With each strike the changeling delivered the more power there was behind it. The vigilante savagely beat the leader. He was on top of Nightwing repeatedly punching him in the face destroying more and more of his face with each strike. at this point there was no doubt that the leader was dead. But the vigilante didn't care, for what nightwing did to him, he would pay with his life.

"STOP!" a voice sounded slightly breaking his trance

"KILL HIM!" the voice screamed

"YOU WON B NOW GET OFF OF HIM!"

The thought of cyborg came to the vigilantes mind, never stopping to answer changeling continued his onslaught.

"Get off of him." Cyborg said as he grabbed hold of changelings arm

"NO! I'm going to **kill **him," changeling said "and if you try to stop me I will **KILL **you!"

"Beast boy please!" raven cried.

Snapping out of his trance changeling got up off of the unconscious leader and turned around revealing his front side to the team. To the teams horror changeling was covered in blood. His gloves were heavily stained with dark blood. His face also had blood plastered to it. The team was speechless to the scene before them.

"I … need you." He said in between breaths as he pointed at Terra

"NO," Terra yelled as her fists began to light up yellow "if you want me you're going to have to go through me and the titans." She proclaimed with confidence.

Before the titans had time to the rooftop was flooded with smoke.

"Titans watch out!" cyborg yelled

After a few seconds the smoke cleared up. Illuminating cyborg, raven, starfire, and nightwings gory, wounded body.

"Let's go after him, he has friend Terra!" starfire yelled as she began to take off

"No that's not as important!" cyborg yelled "What we need to do is get Dick to the hospital." Cyborg walked up to Nightwing and analyzed his broken body.

Changeling took the form if a pterodactyl flying high above the city with Terra's unconscious body in his grasp.

"I … I almost killed someone," changeling thought to himself replaying the fight over and over again in his head. I almost killed someone." The feeling of anger and self-loathing slowly began to take the vigilante over. "You killed him!" he thought to himself. As he remembered the promise he kept to raven. "_No matter what anyone has ever done to you, cannot ever take another person's life, can you promise me that?_" ravens voice ran through changelings head as he recalled the day the two spoke many years back. "I'm a monster to her now." Changeling said disappointed in himself.

After a couple of minutes passed he arrived at his destination, the docks. Changeling took the unconscious body of Terra and strapped her to a chair. He reached into his belt and grabbed a needle and injected Terra with a clear serum.

"Wake up." He said as he splashed a bucket of cold water on her causing her to jolt up.

"Where am I?" she asked realizing she was confined.

Changeling responded with silence, he stared the traitor down hard, needless to say she felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Where did you take me?" Terra asked with a hint of fear in her voice

"Docks." Was the only thing the vigilante muttered as he continued to intently watch his FORMER love

"What do you want from me?"

"You already know what I want don't play stupid!" changeling said raising his voice

"If it's about Slade don't even bother."

"Wrong answer." The vigilante said, and with one swift boot to the chest Terra was sent plunging into the icy depths of the freezing water.

**(JCGH)**

"Were losing him!" the doctor yelled as he placed two defibrillators on the leader's chest in an attempt to bring him back to life. "Charge!"

"…clear." The nurse said as the doctor shocked his patient back to life. Sighing with relief the doctor continued to clean the leader's wounds.

"How are his current conditions?" starfire asked as she entered the room with cyborg.

"We've lost him 3 times, he's lost a lot of blood, and had taken a severe amount of damage to his head, most of his bones are broken, and he's got large wounds. If he survives this it will be nothing short of a miracle."

Starfire's eyes began to well up and soon enough tears flowed down her face rapidly.

"I'm so sorry, but this isn't the time, we'll get back to you as soon as possible." The doctor said as he continued to aid Nightwing

"It's alright, we understand." Cyborg said as he left the room with starfire.

**(Docks)**

Changeling pulled Terra out of the water after about a minute. She sat in the chair shivering from the harsh cold.

"Where's slade?"

"FUCK YOU!" Terra yelled as she spit in the vigilante's face

Changeling wiped the spit from his mask and tried his best to keep it cool "where's slade?"

"Kiss my ass! You pathetic piece of green shit."

"Who's crimelord?"

"..…" after a few moments of silence Terra spoke, "I'd rather die than to tell you." Terra's eyes lit up yellow as rocks began to wildly fly around her. For the second time Terra found herself plunging into the icy depths of jump city's harbor. Another minute passed and changeling pulled her out of the water.

"WHERE'S SLADE?" he demanded an answer

Terra coughed violently as water escaped her nose and mouth. She was shivering greatly and water was dripping from her hair and clothes

"Fuck…you," She yelled in between gasps of air "what did you do to my powers?"

"I injected you with adrenaline; your overdosing as we speak you have no control over your powers, if you don't talk you'll drown, I know that's your biggest fear."

Terra just laughed.

"Do you think I'm joking? I left nightwing to DIE! Do you want to be next?" changeling barked

"And what good will that do… if I die, you will never find slade, and you'll all die."

"I know about the Nanoscopic Probes, how do you stop it?" changeling asked getting impatient

"are you deaf? FUCK Y-" Terra was cut off by the boot returning her to the icy hell

**(JCGH)**

Raven was sitting in the waiting room meditating. Her mind was racing like crazy. Finding out that beast boy was still alive, the possibility that rob…Nightwing could be dead, Terra missing, too much for the apathetic teen to handle. She needed to clear her mind. Cyborg entered the waiting room with a very miserable starfire crying on his shoulders.

"Is he alive?"

"Barley, he might not make it." Cyborg answered as his head lowered

"Friend raven we need you to heal him it's the only way he can survive!" starfire said in-between lung spasms

"NO!" raven hissed "we all know he had this coming."

"Yeah but how would that look on us? Our leader dead and we did nothing to help him? The league would give us hell!" cyborg yelled

Raven sat in silence as she debated whether or not she should save her "leaders" life

"Friend Raven please!" starfire begged

"starfire why do you want him to live so badly? He treats you like shit, for Azar sakes he blatantly cheated on you for Terra; you of all people should want him dead."

"…I..If he dies he won't even know what it's like to be broken, mentally and physically, defeated, and humiliated. If you let Nightwing die he will never be punished." Starfire whispered

"Yeah raven, if he dies he gets the last laugh, is that what you want?"

As hard as it was for her to admit it raven knew that cyborg and starfire were right.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I'm only healing his brain and any important organs got it?"

"Oh thank you friend raven!" starfire expressed her gratitude by hugging raven.

"Yeah." Raven said monotone. The three headed for the E.R

**(Docks)**

Changeling pulled Terra out of the water after leaving her under for more than two minutes it was a surprise she was still conscious.

"PLEASE..Please don't do this." Terra begged as she gasped for air

"Tell me what I need to know!"

"I can't he'll kill me if I do!"

"I won't let him' the titans won't let him!"

"The titans are dead anyways."

"The league!"

"When they find out what I've done they'll lock me up for life."

"I'll make sure your safe, now TELL me!"

"I can't!" Terra said as she began to cry "you don't understand slade's more powerful than the league he can't be stopped, please beast boy let me go!" she continued to sob

"How are you still alive?"

"I can't tell you what part of that don't you fucking get"

the very angry vigilante gazed at the traitor with extreme hatred for her in his heart. He asked himself what he ever see in her all those years back.

"Listen I'm real sorry about the way I treated you in the past." Terra confessed "please just let me-"changeling booted Terra into the water again. maybe when he was a titan he might've fallen for that but not now. he waited four minutes before he Eventually he pulled her out of the water.

"TALK!" he yelled as he got into her face

"Okay!" Terra began to feel very lightheaded from being under water for so long as well as the sub-zero cold air that assaulted her skin. she was terrified of what the unpredictable vigilante was going to do next.

"Where is slade?"

"I don't know, he doesn't tell us." At this point terra was completely bawling.

"Bullshit!"

"I'm not lying."

"Who's "us"?"

"Me…aqualad, professor chang, red-x, and Nightwing."

"Nightwing and aqualad are traitors?"

"Not exactly. Slade has dirt on both of them."

"Get to the point!"

"Nightwing as you clearly know had a deep hatred for you, so he got with and planned to kill you. The plan was to kick you out; slade would take care of the rest. The only way slade would agree to this was if Nightwing worked for him."

"Well I'm still here."

"Yeah, when the plan back-fired Nightwing decided to quit, slade wasn't having it so he blackmailed him. He used me to watch Nightwing and the titans."

Changeling was shocked as well as angry, next time he saw Nightwing he would kill him.

"So you were there to keep him in check?"

"Sort of, we were both good as dead so we decided to stay together; in the beginning it was mostly because he wanted to spite you."

"How are you alive?"

"The lazarus pit."

"what is that?"

"it's a pit full of different chemicals, bathing in it pit can cause a persons wounds healed, and the dead can be brought back to life, i dont know where it is incase you were wondering."

"slade died there, i saw it," changeling said as he grabbed terra by her throat "if your lie to me I'll kill you myself."

"im not lying! that wasn't lava slade fell into it was the pit!" terra said as she struggled to breathe

changeling removed his hand from the traitors throat "Keep talking, what about aqualad."

"garth hired slade to kill the new aqualad in Atlantis. when slade didnt keep his end of the deal garth confronted him. i don't know what happened after that but garth works for slade now, last i heard they're planning to kill Aquaman and destroy Atlantis."

"do the titans know?"

"of course not, Dick doesn't keep them in the loop."

"How do I stop the Nanoscopic Probes from killing the team?"

"Don't even bother I didn't even plant them."

"You're lying!"

"No I swear I'm not! Nightwing convinced me not to infect the team."

"So where is it?"

"i sold it to the the hive."

"Speaking of the hive what happened to mammoth and private hive?"

"Jinx sold them, she made a fortune off mammoth."

"And red-x"

"He's dead, Slade killed him."

Changeling was silent he had gathered the information that he needed. And was all but pleased

"I told you all I know now let me fucking go!" Terra sniveled as her shivers got worse

Changeling knew he had to keep his end of the bargain up. He approached Terra and looked at her, he turned her around and grabbed her straps

"It's useless you'll never be able to stop him," Terra said "he'll kill you and the titans just like he did to your pathetic little tribal leader."

those last words rocked Changeling. Knowing she couldn't physically attack the vigilante she made sure to attack him maliciously with her words. anger overtook the vigilante.

"I'm not done with you, this is FAR from over, you tell Slade I'm coming for him." Changeling snarled as he kicked Terra into the sub-zero water again this time leaving her to drown. He transformed into a hawk and took off.

* * *

><p>AN2: in my original draft of this chapter I chose to kill Terra but changed my mind, I have big things planned for her! Also anyone who has a deviant art account please try to friend me im on everyday! don't forget to review and tell me what you think until next time...bbthechamp1

A Lazarus Pit has longevity, rejuvenation, and youth restoration properties. By bathing in a pit a person can have their wounds healed, the old are made young and the dead can be brought back to life. The pit can only return from the dead


	6. Chapter 6

A/N1: I'm back again! this is a chapter that i really enjoyed writing i hope you like it as much as i do. im really starting to get into this story and even though i don't update as much as i should i will finish this story even if it kills me! but enough with that if anyone has questions about the story ask them in the comments, lastly id like to thank everyone who commented on chapter 5. special thanks to **The Cretin** and **bubbajack **for reviewing every single chapter that I've put up and i cant thank you enough i don't know where the story would be without your encouragement so again thank you! please don't for get to leave a comment. so without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter:6<strong>

**When It Rains It Pours...**

"It's a miracle! He's pulling through. His organs are healed and his body is showing improvements," the doctor explained to the titans. "He's obviously going to be hurting for months; hell most of his bones are still broken. Just have him take it easy and he should be healed up in about six months."

"Thanks doc." cyborg said as he lifted the injured leader and placed him on a wheel chair.

"Also his swelling and bruising should go down in about a week, but for now he needs plenty of rest. And make sure he doesn't walk until we give the okay." the doctor continued

"alright." cyborg agreed

* * *

><p>Later that night the titans returned home to the tower. Nightwing was on the medical bay fast asleep in a full body cast. Starfire was by his side watching him rest as tears slowly streamed down her face the thought of her former love on his death bed was too overwhelming. Cyborg sat on the couch deep in thought as he was beginning to fully understand what had happened. He was in shook. His best friend, someone he called his brother, was back. He wasn't dead. Cyborg was happy beast boy was back, but he wasn't the same. He was ruthless, he almost killed Nightwing. Even though beast boy was like a brother to him he almost killed their leader, a fellow titan. Therefore beast boy is now an enemy of the titans.<p>

(Ravens room)

Raven sat in her lotus position, levitating a couple of feet off of the ground chanting her usual mantra.

"azarath, metrion, zinthos." She chanted this for what seemed like hours as she tried to calm herself down from the situation that transpired earlier.

"I can't believe he's alive." She thought to herself as she began to feel a plethora of emotions. Whenever the thought of beast boy came into her mind she felt really angry. Opening her eyes she slowly descended until her butt touched the floor. She reached beside her to the candles that were lit and blew them out. As soon as each candle was out she got up and approached her draw. As she opened the draw she grabbed her mirror and chanted. "azarath, metrion, zinthos!" within seconds she was sent into nevermore.

"Wisdom!" raven yelled demanding to see her emotional counterpart.

"Shes busy at the moment, what can I help you with?" the pink emotion known as love asked

"Busy? What the hell is she busy with? I need to speak with her now!" raven yelled

"Is this about beast boy?" love asked as a smile crept on her face

"n-no, I mean part of it is."

"Well wisdom thought it was best if I helped you deal with your feelings about beast boy."

"I don't have feelings for beast boy! He betrayed the team and lied to us. I hate him."

"You don't hate him. You're just upset that he didn't tell you guys he was alive sooner." Love said frankly

"No, I do. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. the titans and the league are going to be on his ass."

"You're lying, did you forget that we are the same peo-."

"Yeah I know; were the same people, just let me talk to wisdom." raven said cutting her emotion off

"Why don't you try talking to beast boy before you talk to wisdom?"

Knowing she lost the fight she turned around and approached the portal. "Tell wisdom that I will be speaking with her shortly."

Knowing full well that she got through to raven love began to smile, "see you soon!"

"I really hate her." Raven said as she placed her mirror back in her draw and grabbed her empty tea cup. She left her room and headed to the common room for some tea.

(Common room)

As the common room doors opened raven was revealed. She walked down the steps and heading for the kitchen. She prepared her tea and walked towards the couch where cyborg was.

"Cyborg?" raven called but to no avail he was in such a deep trance, "cyborg." Raven said a bit louder this time tapping his shoulder sending her robotic teammate out of his trance

"Oh sorry Rae, I spaced out, what's up?"

"It's about beast boy isn't it?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" cyborg said sarcastically earning himself a death stare from raven

"I was thinking about the same thing."

"Really, what exactly were you thinking?"

(Downtown)

"shut up pit sniffer!" the very angry gizmo yelled.

Around him stood a crowd of drunken "villains". At one point they all could've said they could put up a decant fight against the titans, but not anymore they were now washed up drunks.

"That's all you ever say "pit sniffer" this "booger muncher" that, what kind of insults are they?" jinx mocked gizmo earning more laughter from the crowd of people.

"Shut up you little gothic bitch-."

"DON'T call me a bitch!" jinx yelled as she slapped gizmo with all of her might leaving a large hand print on his face.

"You little-." Gizmo said as he charged towards jinx

"Stop it! Your both just drunk." See-more said as he got in between the two mediocre villains trying to break up there fight

"No, ill cut his little testicles off and feed it to him!" jinx yelled

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd of people yelled

"Let me go, no one's around to save the whore"

As the fight went on the bar got louder and louder. Everyone was too distracted to realize a man walk in

"Common you midget bitch, hit me!" jinx yelled

Gizmo grabbed an empty beer bottle and smashed it. The two villains pushed see-more aside and ran at each other.

"Hit me." Gizmo yelled as he held his arms out

"No, you hit me first you little shit."

The two went back and forth begging one another to hit first. This went on for about five minutes. Neither person attacked and the two continued to beat around the bush.

"Wow!" a voice was heard in the crown "this is what you "bad guys" do now? Bravo!" the man said as he began to clap. Everyone's attention in the bar was now his.

"Who the hell are you!" gizmo asked with a hint of laughter in his voice

"you guys are a bunch of **CLOWNS**." The man said in disgust. The man wore a red helmet like mask that covered his entire head. From his neck down to his feet he wore a black armored Kevlar suit. His metallic boots and gauntlets were also black. He wore a brown zipped down jacket, and on his chest was a symbol of a red skull. On his waist was a utility belt; attached to it was a gun holster, with a desert eagle on each side of his hips. The man grabbed his gun and pointed it at gizmo.

"this man is gutsy." mad mod said as he began to laugh

"no he's a fool." Dr. light quickly responded, "do you know how often people point guns at us boy!"

"Yeah butt muncher, You think were scared of yo-." Gizmo was cut off by a gunshot to the head. This sent the bar into a state of panic. People were running around and screaming trying there best to get out but to no avail. The chaos could be heard from many blocks away.

"this guys crazy!" kitten yelled as she along with hundreds of people tired there best to escape the chaotic bar

"What do you want from us!" jinx yelled as tears streamed down her face

"…where can I find slade? We need to talk"

"You'll never find slade its useless." She responded in between lung spasms

"Oh really?" the man said as he pointed his desert eagle at jinx

"You think I'm scared to die?"

"You probably aren't," the man said as he pointed his gun at see-mores' knee "but he is." And without hesitation the man shot see-more in the knee.

"AHHHH!" see-more cried out as he hit the ground

"Tell me where he is before your friend over here dies."

"…" jinx said nothing as more tears streamed down her cheek

**-BLAM-**

"AAHHHHH!" see-more yelled louder as he was shot in the same knee. "Jinx PLEASE! Tell the man!" see-more cried out as he bawled his eyes out and clenched his bloody knee.

"Okay! He's in steel city!"

"You're lying." The man said as he let off a couple more shots into see-more leg

"AAHHHHHHH!" see-more continued to scream in agony. the blood splashed on the walls of the bar, some of it even managed to touch down on jinx's pale grey skin.

"No I'm not I swear, he's the abandoned toy factory!" jinx yelled

"Now we're getting somewhere. Where's his slut terra?"

"She's at the tower, titan's tower."

"are you lying to me?"

"no i swear I'm not."

"alright than thanks for the help; I hope your friend is alright." The man said as he put the gun back in his holster

"go to hell" jinx snarled as she rushed over to see-more

"Soon enough," the man laughed "soon enough we'll all go to hell along with this city."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"When the time comes-." The man was cut off by a kick to the back sending him careening to the ground.

"You'll pay for tha-." Again the man was cut off by a punch to the head

"Who the fuck are you?" the masked vigilante known as changeling asked the man as he lifted him by the collar on his jacket and held him in the air against a wall

"Wow you're pretty tough!" the man laughed as he pushed off of the walls with his legs and punched the vigilante in the face, sending him back and off balance. This allowed the man to break free but not for long, the changeling regained himself approached the man.

"Are you working for slade?"

"No, I'm actually looking for him, we need to talk." The man reached into his utility belt and pulled out what looked like a marble, he slammed it on the ground sending thick smoke into the air. "but when were through **talking** ill come after you and we can have a chat of our own." The man continued

As the smoke cleared gar found himself in the bloody bar. The masked man was gone and jinx was tending to the half dead see-more. The hundreds terrified people in the bar were flooding outside either heading for their cars, or fleeing on foot.

"Gizmo?" changeling asked

"He's dead." Jinx said as she tried to wrap see-mores knee, tears rapidly ran down her face.

Gar pulled tweezers out of his utility belt and walked towards jinx and see-more. "I need something from your friend." Changeling said as he stuck the tweezers in gizmo's gunshot wounds and pulled the bullet out. At this point see-more was unconscious from the pain. Changeling placed the bullet in a small plastic bag and put it in his utility belt. In the distance the police sirens could be heard.

"Aren't you gunna help me out?" jinx yelled

"No. your friend your problem." With that gar left the bar, when he was outside he transformed into a hawk and took off towards titans' tower.

(Common room)

"The way I see it beast boy is now an enemy of the titans, and as much as I hate to say it we have to take him down." raven said

"Yeah but we still need to know his side of the story, maybe he was being controlled by someone or something." Cyborg responded

"That's not happening we all know Nightwing, he'll stop at nothing to get back at beast boy."

"It's not fair! Do you remember all of the hell we use to put beast boy through? And the abuse Nightwing put him through?" cyborg yelled

"…Yes. Yes cyborg I do remember and I don't think anyone of us will ever forget." Raven said as tears began to build up in her. Thankfully she had her hood up so cyborg couldn't see.

"We should've HELPED him out. Maybe things would have been different if we just HELPED him out!" cyborg yelled as he began to also tear up

"We need to find him and talk to him, before we try to fight him," Raven said "weather Nightwing approves or not."

"Friends! He is finally beginning to regain consciousness!" starfire exclaimed as she rolled Nightwing into the common room via wheelchair. this shocked the cyborg and raven as they watched there leader approach them in a full body cast.

"What the hell happened?" Nightwing asked trying to recall what happened hours ago

"You got your ass handed to you, that's what happened." Cyborg said in a very serious tone

After a couple of minutes the leader began to remember the fight he had gotten into with the ex-titan

"Where is he?" Nightwing yelled as his anger already got the best of him

"We don't know, but that's not important right now. You took a serious beating, you're lucky to be alive no thanks to raven." Cyborg continued

"I'll find him myself if I have to!" Nightwing said as he tried to get out of his wheelchair, this only resulted in immense pain

"Friend Nightwing you need to rest." Starfire said

"NO! I need to find him-."

"And do what?" raven interrupted, "you're in no position to fight."

"shut up!" Nightwing shouted

"do not tell friend raven to shut up." Starfire stated beginning to get annoyed

"Yeah man. She saved your life!" Cyborg yelled

"please calm down." Starfire asked but to no avail

"You're in a body cast the last thing you should be doing is running your mouth." Raven snarled

"He needs to be locked up; he's an enemy of every titans and league member in the world, if i don't get my hands oh him one of them will for me."

"I'm not disagreeing with you but your in **no condition** to be calling any shots." Raven said

"plus we need to hear his side of the story before we fight him." Cyborg said

This caused Nightwing to become even angrier. "He's just like the rest of the villains we've ever put away." Nightwing spat, "did we need to hear brother bloods side of the story when he attacked you and titans east?"

"He is our friend!' starfire exclaimed

"You're out of your mind-."

_*warning unknown enemy detected, intruder alert*_

Much to the titans surprise changeling returned to the tower via zeta-beam (courtesy of star labs and the league)

"I need you to analyze this." Changeling said as he pulled a small plastic bag out and handed it to cyborg

"what is this?" cyborg asked

"a bullet found in gizmo's head, and I need you to analyze it for any prints."

"I take it you don't know who did this to him."

Changeling nodded as he turned and walked towards the zeta-beam platform

"you have some nerve coming back here!" Nightwing yelled

"yeah, who the hell do you think you are coming back here and ordering us around." Raven yelled

"this isn't the time." Changeling said causing the titans to become even more upset

"where is terra?" Nightwing yelled

"**YOU** don't need to worry about that," Changeling snarled as he turned around and made direct eye contact with Nightwing. His glare even sent chills down ravens back. "she told me everything bird boy and when I find slade and terra I'm coming after you!"

For the first time Nightwing kept his mouth shut knowing full well what changeling was talking about

"What are you talking about?" cyborg asked

"Ask _your_ leader, he'll tell you if he has the balls." Changeling said monotone

The titans looked at Nightwing with a confused look on their faces

"Friend Nightwing what is -."

"Shut up starfire," Nightwing said his eyes never leaving the vigilantes. "Tell them and I'll kill you. You freak-."

"Run some tests on the bullet and get back to me. My comm. Link coordinates are 075, 018." Changeling said as he stepped on the zeta-beam platform

"as soon as i make the call i'll have the league on your ass," nightwing spat, "so run now but you wont get away you dog!"

"like i said run some tests and get back to me."

"This doesn't change a thing." Cyborg said

"Couldn't have said it better myself; I'll be back." changeling as he made direct eye contact with Nightwing, until he disappeared.

the room was dead silent, and the titans looked at nightwing in disgust.

"bring me to the medical bay." nightwing commanded

starfire shook her head and rolled her ex-lover to bed, raven walked out of the common room and headed for her room, cyborg looked at the small plastic bag and placed it inside a compartment in his robotic arm. he stared off into the distance for what seemed like a couple of hours and began to lose himself in deep thought.

"friend cyborg are you alright?" starfire asked as she re-entered the common room

"yeah im okay, but you look rough."

cyborg was right starfire's hair was a mess and her eyes were blood shot from hours crying

"yes, i could use some rest."

"we could both use some sleep." cyborg said as he and starfire left the common room and headed for their own rooms.

* * *

><p>Hours later gar finds himself on top of one of the buildings in downtown jump city. His adrenaline began to pump as he looked down at the street below, everything was so small. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a device that looked a lot like his old titans communicator. He flips it open, on the screen there is a red dot blinking, he closes it and places it back in his belt. It is 6 O'clock in the morning and gar was functioning on 5 hours of sleep in the course of 3 days, his hunger and exhaustion was finally beginning to catch up to him. The vigilante let out a long yawn. As he began to come back to his senses he leaped off of the building. Gar was now nose diving towards the street below, the wind was whipping him in the face and he began to pick up speed. Slowly the cars and pedestrians below started to get bigger and bigger. Seconds before impact gar transformed into a falcon and took off. Gar always loved the feeling of flight, even as a titan he would chose flying over riding shotgun in the t-car.<p>

After flying a couple miles gar landed on a building and reverted back into his human form he took the device out and looked at the red dot.

"I'm almost there." He told himself as he took flight again. Gar flew high above the city taking in the beauty of the city. His stomach began to growl as the aroma of pizza filled his nostrils. "Pizza kingdom?" gar asked himself as he passed the pizzeria, "I've never seen this here before." If gar was in his human form you would've seen a big smile on his face, there wasn't anything in the world he loved more than pizza.

_*beep, beep*_

Gar's comm. Link sounded off sending the vigilante out of his trance. Landing on a building he reverted back to his human form and pushed on his comm. Link

"speak." Gar said monotone

"I got something on that bullet you gave me."

"I'm listening."

"I found a finger print."

"who does it belong to?" gar asked getting impatient

"I don't know. I matched the print to everyone in the city database, I got nothing."

"What about the leagues database?"

"I'm not authorized in there, but-."

"Nightwing is." Gar said coldly

"Yeah and after tonight I doubt he'll want to help you with any of this."

"so do i, I'll see if I can find anything else."

"alright man I'll call you if anything comes up."

"okay changeling out." With that he pushed the button on his comm. Link and ended the call.

"how the hell did you find me?" a familiar voice asked

Turning around changeling found himself face to face with the gun man from the bar

"don't make me ask you again." The man said as he pulled his gun out

* * *

><p>AN2: there you have it chapter 6, i bet you guys didn't expect gizmo to die did you! man this town is full of craziness. on a serious note i decided that I'm going to cut the chapters down to around 2000-2500 words, i hope you guys don't mind. Chapters 7 and 8 are in there beta-read stage i will get those up asap.

trivia: tell me if you have an idea on who the gun man is, whoever guess correctly gets a shout out in chapter 7. he is one of my favorite hero/villains.. dammit i already gave to much away.

don't forget to leave a comment! and i really hope you guys enjoy, until next...bbthechamp1


	7. Chapter 7

A/N1: sorry for the wait I was a bit caught up with my personal life, and a bit of writers block. I will try my best to get more chapters up asap, as always thanks for the reviews, and the support, I appreciate it immensely. This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 7<strong>

**When It Rains It Pours...**

"don't make me ask you again!" the man said as he pulled his desert eagle out.

Changeling laughed as he pointed at his own collar bone, "i planted a small tracking device on you inside of the bar earlier when I grabbed you."

"you think your fucking batman don't you!" the man said as he shot at the vigilante.

Changeling skillfully avoided all of the shots fired in his direction and vigorously pursued the aggressor. the man continued to shoot at changeling but to no avail. changeling began to strike at the opponent but the mans defense was to strong. bobbing and weaving in between all of changelings unsuccessful strikes the man found it difficult to aim his gun while avoiding the vigilantes strikes. the man continued to dodge the onslaught until he found an opening, catching the vigilante off guard the man sent a boot in his direction but missed he quickly followed up with a tornado kick which connected with changelings head sending him back in a daze. before the changeling could get to his senses, he found him staring down the barrel of the gun.

***bang***

instinctively changeling pushed the gun away dodging the bullet by a hair. in a split second the vigilante grabbed the mans arm and flipped him over his back causing the man to land hard on his back. changeling followed up by a stomp to the mans wrist and kicking the gun a couple of feet away.

"not bad," the man said as he reached into his jacket and dropped a smoke pellet. In seconds the roof top was flooded in thick smoke "try and find me now." the man said as he disappeared into the smoke.

Again changeling was on the defense.

"now isn't the time to test me." changeling said monotone as he closed his eyes.

"you have no say in the matter." the man said as he cocked his gun back loading a bullet into the chamber. "especially since i found my gun."

***bang***

the man shot a warning bullet into the sky as a warning "your so eager to die." the man commented

**"_you don't need eyes to locate your opponent." the sound of changelings old mentor ran through his head_**

"just so you know my helmet has infrared, so I can see you clear as day."

"if you can see me, why don't you just pull the trigger and kill me." changeling dared him

" that would be to easy." the man said as pointed the gun at the back of changelings head. In that very second changeling turned around and grabbed the gun before the man could shoot. Changeling swung the gun hard making contact with the mans helmet. The man staggered back, when he did this changeling took advantage of this by punching the man in the face and followed up by slamming his knee into the mans sternum knocking him back a couple feet onto his butt. changeling than began to disassemble the gun.

"who are you!" changeling asked with agitation high in his voice

"ahhh that was another good move." the man said as he dusted himself off

"answer my question." changeling demanded

"kiss my ass." the man said as he got to his feet and disappeared into the smoke again

"i don't have time for this."

"that's unfortunate, i'm having to much fun right now."

***bang***

changelings ear twitched as he tried to dodge the bullet. "ahh." the vigilante silently cursed as the bullet had grazed him. changeling could hear the mans foot steps getting closer. knowing he was at a disadvantage gar quickly turned into a rattle snake.

"the rattle snake? that's pretty clever, now he can see me through the smoke." the man thought to himself

the rattle snake quickly advanced towards the man swiftly dodging each bullet, until he reached his leg, slithering his way up. the vigilante quickly transformed into a gorilla and held on to the man from behind and effortlessly tossed him sending across the roof. the man caught his balance in mid-air and landed clean. the smoke began to clear and changeling and man stood 50 feet across from each other on the roof top staring at one another.

"common, are you tired already?"

the very annoyed changeling sprinted towards the man ready to attack. But before gar could get within 10 feet of the man he pressed a button on his gauntlet sending half of the roof into a fiery explosion. The roof caved in and collapsed three stories below with changeling in the midst.

"have a nice trip, see you next fall." the man said as he laughed at his very corny joke

when the movement stopped the man jumped down into the now destroyed abandoned apartment with intentions to kill.

"your a lot dumber than you look." the man said as kicked some of the chucks of debris out of his way until he found what he was looking for. he looked down at the unconscious changeling.

"your dead already? Ha your not much of a challenge." the man said as he reached for his holster

" you looking for this?" gar asked as he dropped the disassembled pieces of the mans second gun.

" shit"

changeling got to his feet quickly despite all of the pain he was in.

"i'm sick and tired of all of your slick shit." the very upset man began to send a barrage of attacks towards the vigilante. gar skillfully avoided the attacks but soon found himself pressed against the wall. quickly changeling dodged the deadly blow, and delivered a skull cracking punch sending the man back, gar swiftly grabbed the man and slammed him through the walls into what looked like an old living room.

"wow that was pretty good. And believe me when I say its hard to impress me." the man got up and reached for his bow staff and perused changeling. The man viciously swung at gar and gar dodged each slash with precision eventually countering his attack and punching the man in the helmet following up with a back spinning kick sending him into a wall before the man could hit the wall changeling grabbed him by his throat and held him up against the wall.

"you said you wanted to know who I was?" The man asked as he placed his hands on changeling shoulders, "they.. call me... volts." the man said in-between breathes.

Changeling tried to pull away but wasn't quick enough and was filled with 50,000 volts

"man I love this suit!" the man said as he slashed at changeling with the bo-staff this time connecting to his ribs. As the changeling staggered back the man kicked him sending him across the room into a wall.

***Beep-beep-beep***

changeling came to his senses quickly and pressed the button on his comm link.

"what is it? I'm kinda busy at the moment!"

"the bullet you gave me, I took it apart and scanned it."

"and?" gar asked as he dodged deadly blows from the helmet wearing villain.

"i picked up sub-atomic sweat structures."

"get to the point."

"well I matched the structure to every villain we've ever faced and I got a match... with red x."

"are you sure?"

"positive."

"okay thanks, ill get back to you." gar pushed his comm link and disconnected

"how rude of you to talk-" changeling cut the man off with a violent kick to the stomach followed by a skull cracking front flip kick putting the man flat on his face.

"I'm sick of your shit talking." changeling said as he morphed into a gorilla and smashed the man deeper and deeper into the floor. the gorilla then picked up the man and sent him across the room through a wall. The man very slowly got up and cracked his back, "so you can transform into animals... I take it you ditched those weak ass titans.. beast boy." he said in between deep breathes

"you know a whole lot about me don't you.. red-x."

"what do you know about red-x!" the man asked his humorous tone replaced with a serious one.

"plenty, like how your supposed to be dead."

" I could say the same about you, plus red-x is dead."

" keep lying and ill break every last bone in your body."

"I'm being dead serious." the man said as he limped towards changeling

"the red x you know is dead."

"so who the hell are you?"

"this is going to sound crazy buy I am red-x's creator."

just then gar remembered back to his days on the team when red-x attacked the titans for the first time. He remembered how he tried to explain who red-x was to the team but they weren't buying it.

"your Jason Todd aren't you?"

the man was dumbfounded "how did you know?" he said as he took his red helmet off.

"long story," changeling said as he silently cursed the titans for not believing his red-x story "tell me whats going on."

"sorry I don't affiliate myself with heroes. Those days are long over."

"I'm sick of telling people. I'm not a hero, i would've killed you without even hesitating, tell me what titan would say the same."

"weren't you a titan?"

"yeah, but those days are long over." changeling said taking a page from Todd's book

"..alright the red-x you knew was a clone of me."

"continue."

"i was kidnapped. That was the last thing I remembered. Next thing I know I'm in a pod deep inside Cadmus, there goal was to clone me. Some Chinese guy took my clone to this city. It was programmed to steal for him." gar nodded his head as Jason continued to talk.

"the plan was to clone me then kill me. On the day they tired to kill me I slipped away, found this suit and escaped. When I got out of steel city I tracked my clone to this city and found him dead at the hands of Slade and Terra."

"why?"

I don't know, but they both attacked me soon after, and if it weren't for the suit I would've been killed. Slade mentioned something about having one of my memories and not needing me anymore."

"is that why you needed to know where slade was?"

"yeah."

"how long ago did you come into town?"

"4 months ago but slade and Terra put me out for awhile."

"So whats your plan?"

"I'm going to attack the titans and torture that bitch Terra until she begs me to kill her, then i'm going to make her bring me to Slade."

"isn't that a coincidence, I need to find slade too."

"your welcome to help me with Terra after that in going to find Slade and get my memory back."

"no need, I already took care of Terra."

"well that saves me a lot of killing." Jason chuckled

"were finding Slade together."

"sorry but I work alone."

"so do I, but we both need all the help we can get, Slade isn't some petty villain like Mumbo Jumbo."

"you have a point there. and seeing how we beat the hell out of each other I guess I have no other choice, but only this once, after I get my memory back I work alone."

"couldn't have said it better myself, my comm link number is 075, 018. call me in about an hour and well meet up." changeling said as he began to walk away

"haha your a lot like me" Jason said as he laughed

"how so?"changeling said as he stopped walking.

"you have a twisted since of justice, you would kill to get the information you need, and you would destroy anyone who stood in your way."

Changeling continued to walk. "stay out of trouble Todd, i'll be seeing you soon."

"_**red hood**_. i go by red hood now now."

with a nod changeling morphed into a eagle and took off.

* * *

><p>changeling was high in the sky. his adrenaline began to ware off and he was feeling the after affects of the battle.<p>

"i really need to change into a new suit." gar thought to himself as he headed for his house

*beep-beep*

gar landed and reverted back to his human form before he answered. "whats up cyborg?"

"this is not cyborg, do not go to your estates. It is being heavily investigated by the league, Instead you will go to the tower and your robotic friend will give you a key to an underground facility, do you understand?" a very deep voice said

"does cyborg know about this?"

"yes, I had already spoke with him."

"is it in jump city?"

"yes. This underground facility is part of the contingency plan for the titans in case the city turned on them and kicked them out of the tower. Its off the grid and no one but cyborg knows about it."

"and apparently you, how did you know I was going to my house, are you watching me?"

"no time for that, the hideout has all of your clothes, suits, food, and enough room to fit 5 people. As well as a zeta-beam."

gar looked up into the sky.

"and by the way you suits have been modified and upgraded, during the move i had a close friend of mine take your suits and re-model them."

"what the hell did you do to my suits?" changeling said angrily

"Nothing big, its the same color suit, all we added was a triple-weave Kevlar fused with Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers to provide greater protection from attacks like bullets and knives. Super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating also fused into the suit to creates a more powerful outer shell, ultra strong micro plating is layered between the regular armor and the under-suit. the suit was also soaked in a top secret formula, which massively increases durability and flexibility. i took out the utility belt and had all gadgets built into the suit. i also went out of my way to have him make you a couple of high end armored suits. in all the suits are stronger and more convenient there are alot more features that your going to have to see for yourself."

"wow, thanks i guess." gar said as he let the information soak.

"my pleasure, we will be speaking shortly." with that the mysterious person disconnected

* * *

><p>"wake up!" slade yelled very harshly to the unconscious Terra<p>

Terra slowly opened her eyes as she began to regain consciousness

"get up you ungrateful bitch!" slade yelled as he slapped Terra hard causing her vision to blur this greatly upset Terra but she couldn't do a thing about it.

"i'm so sorry." Terra said as tears rolled down her cheeks

"you told him everything!"

"he was going to kill me!"

"so you thought you were safe from me?" slade asked as he raised his hand again

Terra flinched but there was no contact.

"now i have a mission for you. your going to find him and bring him here i don't care if you have to destroy the entire city. do you understand?"

Terra nodded in agreement as tears continued to roll down her face.

"and when you bring him to me i want you to destroy the tower." with that Slade left Terra to gear up and carry out her duties.

* * *

><p>AN2: there you have it chapter 7, congratulations if you guessed red hood. he is one the most bad ass villain/hero to come out of the bat family in my opinion, and is going to be crucial in these next couple of chapters. i bet you guys didnt see them teaming up did you.

trivia: can you guys guess who the mysterious caller was? this is going to be alot harder to answer lol. once again thanks for reading and as always don't forget to leave a comment! and i really hope you guys enjoy, until next...bbthechamp1


End file.
